The inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package dissipating heat via a heat dissipating member.
Recently, as semiconductor devices, such as mobile terminals, have become highly integrated and have come to perform multiple functions, power consumption of the semiconductor devices has increased. Thus, heat dissipation of the semiconductor devices has become more important. Meanwhile, in highly integrated semiconductor devices, spatial restrictions exist for heat dissipation. Accordingly, a semiconductor packaging technology which may efficiently dissipate heat and is suitable for use with a device with high integration is required.